


A Witch Has Come to Renais

by Pinkato



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Characters to be added, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkato/pseuds/Pinkato
Summary: Ephraim is a mercenary in Renais, living alone with his sister. Ephraim is fine with his usual life, until a new witch is said to have taken residence in the forest.





	1. An introduction is in order

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) 
> 
> this is my first post for ao3! I hope you enjoy!

“A witch, here in Renais?” Ephraim nearly choked while saying so, leading him to spit his food back out onto the plate and grimacing. Eirika only laughed at her brother. 

“Indeed, I heard from Seth that a strange man has come to the forest just north of the market, said he had a broom with him too.” Renais was a more militant country in Magvel; those who used magic were scarce. Ephraim didn’t see the importance of magic. Cheap tactics, he’d say, why not pick up a lance or an actual weapon? “You’ll come with me won’t you? To see him?” 

“Why? You know I’ve no interest in such things, besides, yesterday didn’t you complain that I was always with you? That you’d like your independence?” Saying so, Eirika launched a piece of egg at him from the end of the table with her spoon. Ephraim nearly choked again, and nearly launched his egg at her too but he restrained himself. 

“Even so,” she laughed, “I think we ought to greet him. You need more friends too, dear brother. I think this would be good for you. For us both.” 

Ephraim agreed. He couldn’t really say no to Eirika, he had a soft spot for his sister. The two quickly finished their breakfast and readied to leave. Their house was so empty now without their father. Yet the two still remained in it. 

The forest was filled with life. The green was vibrant and the flora practically speckled the path way to their destination. The leaves parted slightly to allow some sunlight through, so Ephraim notes that it’s getting dark; they’ve left the house long ago he guesses. Eirika keeps going ahead, her feet stepping lightly and sometimes, Ephraim would notice, she’d align her foot to the cobblestones that were scattered about and she’d hum her favorite tune. 

When the twins finally made it to the clearing, it was already sunset. The old house stood upon a small hill, it was littered with ivy and chipping; surprising that the house was still standing at all, even more so surprising was the smoke arising gently from the chimney. This is the witch’s house it seems. Eirika couldn’t have been more excited, Ephraim kept his hand loosely on his lance. He had no real reason to feel uneasy but he did. 

The two strolled up to the old, birch wood door. Ephraim took upon it himself to knock, a rasping sound that echoed into the tree line around them. There was silence. The world seemed still. 

“I suppose he isn’t expecting guests,” Ephraim turned to his sister. Yet as soon as he wanted to suggest going home, a small clicking noise was heard, prompting Ephraim to inch slowly away from the door. Instinctively, tucking Eirika behind him as his hand laid upon his lance. The door inches open slightly and the two could barely make out a figure. 

“H....Hello?” The voice was soft as it spoke. Eirika beat Ephraim to the punch, moving out from behind him and smiling. 

“Hello, are you the new witch?” The figure seemed to fumble with the door knob as he opened the door wider, revealing to the two his true form. The man was wearing dark robes that hung loosely to him, perhaps a tad too big. His purple hair was long and pulled into a untidy ponytail. His eyes were dark but shone beautifully in what light was left in the sky. He was tall too, Ephraim noted, he stood just about his own height (a feat of itself, as Ephraim was usually remarked as a giant). 

 

“I am, who’s asking?” came his modulated tone, and suddenly Ephraim found himself without words. This man looked NOTHING like a witch, nothing like the ones his father had told him about. 

“I am Eirika and this is my brother, Ephraim. We have come to welcome you to Renais!” Eirika warmly stated, stretching out her hand to officially greet the man. He was taken aback, clearly so, but he still found his hand into hers. 

“I am Lyon, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Ephraim couldn’t remember too much after that. He couldn’t focus. Something about those eyes and the empty house seemed to familiar. Ephraim wondered if that man, if Lyon, was lonely too.  He’d have to come back. 

 


	2. Surprisingly gentle aren't you?

Ephraim knocked again, rapping his knuckles against the door. The door shuttered at his strength and Ephraim waits. He counts the minutes in his head on how long it takes for the man to open the door. Lyon opens the door; 3 minutes this time, last time it was shorter. Like usually, the man stands behind the door that’s slightly ajar.

“Hi” “Hello again, Lyon”

Lyon opens the door wider for Ephraim and the two meet face to face. “I see you are without your sister,” Lyon notes to the mercenary, “Do come in...It would be rude of me to keep you outside.” Ephraim steps into the foyer as Lyon closes the door behind him. The wooden floors creak under his heavy boots, not so much under Lyon’s, who’s footsteps are barely heard at all. “What brings you back here?” 

 

“My sister baked you a pie,” Ephraim states, turning to his bag and pulling out a box. “She’d be busy today taking jobs, and I was free,” he offered him the box and Lyon hesitantly took it. “She didn’t know what flavor you’d prefer so I suggested cherry; do you mind?” Lyon lifted the box’s lid to peer inside, and he softly shook his head. 

“Your sister and you are very kind, especially to someone like me...Tell me, do you not detest me?”

“Have I reason to, Lyon?” Lyon’s eyes are downcast as his lips straighten into a thin line. Ephraim knows of  _ why _ he should hate Lyon, but he doesn’t. Talk around town was cruel to this man. “I have no reason to hate a man I know nothing about.” Ephraim replied simply. The purple haired boy seemed almost content with that answer, and that topic was dropped. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll fix us some tea. Do you have any preferences?” Ephraim shook his head as he sat down on a wooden chair. Lyon had lead him to his garden out back, and the two had been settled on the porch. Lyon returned shortly after, carrying a tray that held an elaborate teapot and two cups. The man shut the door with his foot, taking a moment he steadied himself, and turned to Ephraim. 

“You’re very hospitable, that’s a welcome change from most in Renais,” Ephraim states absent mindedly, drinking his tea; he has no taste for such things like his sister, so flavor doesn’t matter. Lyon looked away and smiled, putting his own cup to his lips. “At least, to strangers like I to you,” he hurriedly adds. Ephraim wouldn’t want for Lyon to think all of Renain people are crude. 

“I come from Grado,” Lyon states as he puts down his cup gently (Ephraim notes that Lyon is very careful). “We were taught to always be courteous to those we meet. My father believed kindness goes along way,” Lyon rambled on. He seemed to hold his father high and Ephraim could respect that. “I miss him dearly, I hope he’s fairing well.”

“Why move all the way here then?”

“It’s what witches do, at age 17 we leave our house and move...It’s complicated, very complicated. I just know I can’t return to him yet, not until I make something of myself.”

 

Ephraim had to leave at sunset again, but he promised to come back. Ephraim found himself liking the young witch’s presence. He found solace in Lyon; he lived such a simpler life than Ephraim did. Perhaps not everyone can pick up a lance and fight. 

 


	3. Pancake man

“You’re going to ruin it like that”  
“No I’m not!” Ephraim snorted back out, playfully pushing Eirika over a tad with his foot, eyes still fully attached to the stove. He wasn’t going to burn the pancakes but he was tempted now. “I’m the pancake man around here,” Eirika laughed and hit him with the towel she was holding.  
“Yeah, pancake man,” she snorted out, “You can’t even read the recipe - Oh Ephraim, you’re burning it!” Ephraim hissed out and hurriedly took the thing off the pan and onto a nearby plate. Ephraim knew that Eirika wouldn’t mind it, as long as the two were together. Spring was coming to an end, and summer was only starting. More jobs would pile in and they’d see less and less of each other.  
“Did you respond to that letter yet?” Eirika asked, moving behind him to peel an orange. “It’s rare when Innes writes to you, you know.” True, Innes barely writes to the two anymore, given that he’s now taken over his father’s estate. “I think he’s coming to Renais just to see us - Don’t look at me like that! You should have read the letter Ephraim.”

 

“Is he nice?” Lyon asks, his hands holding a flask full of bubbling water. “I’ll be honest, never met a Frelian before…”  
“He’s okay,” Ephraim replies, playing with an ingredient Lyon left on the table. “We haven’t wroten to each other in so long-”  
“Written,”  
“Oh whatever!” Ephraim huffs out, slumping back into his chair. “He’s annoying and too damn prideful...Nothing like you.” Lyon laughed at this, it was a fruity laugh too - Smooth and rich, and Ephraim felt blessed to have heard it (a stark contrast to his usual tone).

“Oh, I have nothing to be prideful for anyways. I’m as green as they come in magic, even though I’ve studied for years and years - Ah, damn,” Lyon hissed out as he spilt the flask slightly. “I’m just about done with this potion for you. What’s eating at you so much you need sleep aid, my friend?” Ephraim shrugged his shoulders, ducking his head down to avoid eye contact. The past is something that he hates coming into contact with, after his Father….

“It isn’t for me,” a lie from his lips, “Heck if I know why my sister needs it, I don’t ask.”

 

[“Dear Innes,  
Eirika and I look forward to seeing you again. You know where we are. We didn’t move. Come soon before the festival. Carts block the pathways. Tell Tana my leg healed, it was two years ago anyways.  
From,  
Ephraim]


	4. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so uh, my writing style is trash thanks for noticing :')

“Damnit,” Innes hissed out as the arrow struck the makeshift board with a clean thuck noise. “My aim was off, must be from traveling,” he rolled his shoulders and adjusted himself again. “You’re awfully silent, usually you’d be yapping my damn ear off.”  
“Innes leave him alone, and get ready! We’re leaving soon!” Tana yelled from the porch, laughing along with Eirika as the two were settled into more formal wear (Tana was always dressed nicely, compared to Eirika at least, and Ephraim wishes he had the money to buy her something nice).  
“I hear a witch has come to Renais, that true?” Ephraim felt his breath hitch ever so slightly. “Heard from a few traveling merchants that he’s pretty good at what he does, I thought i’d pay him a visit while I’m here.” 

“Traveling merchants?”  
“Oh, come now Ephraim, you think of him as your little secret?” Innes laughed out as he jogged up to the porch, “Everyone wants to see him. Hell, I think I’d hire him - Not many in Frelia can enchant a bow.” 

 

When the four had finally got into town, the festival had already started. Flags adjourned the streets in bright colors, leading passers by to stalls full of exotic wares, food, and especially weapons. Ephraim had been waiting for this moment, his lance recently broke after his recent ‘job’ and he could need a new one. Tana practically lead them all around, bouncing at the sights and how different everything was in Frelia. Many were dressed in the usual oranges and warm colors of the season, as tradition, but one particular figure stood out.   
A dark cloak, still too long for its owner, trailed in the streets and over to a stall. Ephraim knew who it was as he excused himself - Just for a minute, saw a weapon is all, be back - and tried his best to meet him. Ephraim tapped Lyon’s shoulder lightly, and instantly he shrunk back in profound horror. The witch turned fast but stopped his panicked movements when he saw Ephraim.

“Oh gods, I thought you were,” he breathed out. “Ephraim, never thought of you as one of festivals.” He could say the same to Lyon, but Ephraim guess he didn’t know anything about him. “Anything catching your eyes?” it was a simple question to ease his nerves, “I know most of the stall owners here, tell me what you seek and I’ll fetch it.” Lyon shook his head and gave a weak smile, taking off his hood. His hair was loose today, purple strands spilling carelessly.  
“I was just about to leave I’m afraid. I’m sure my, er, my company isn’t welcome here.” Ephraim knew what he was talking about, about why Lyon was so jumpy with him. Lowlife, no good thieves hung around events like this. Cornering innocents and robbing them blind - a new witch in town is easy prey.   
“I’ll accompany you,” Ephraim grabbed Lyon (little more rougher than he intended), “A festival like this should be experienced.”

And that’s how Ephraim and Lyon found themselves trailing the festival together. It was clear Lyon had never been to one, his curious eyes and excited glances told Ephraim so, and Ephraim was more than glad as to show him everything. Stalls that held delicious meat, stalls that had curious woodware, etc. Lyon had ill interest in such things, but the stalls holding books caught his attention always.   
“Have you read this?” Lyon asked excitedly, feeling the cover of a good leather-backed book. “Seems interesting…A book on demons? Here in Renais? Never took your people for the superstitious kind!” a giddy laugh followed that; it was teasing. 

“Th..Thank you Ephraim for your company tonight,” the day was coming to an end at last. “I shall be on my way now, tell your sister I wish her well - And do get some sleep, I’d hate to see you tired again.” Ephraim could only nod. Like a shadow, Lyon had left and mixed into the night. Ephraim jumped at feeling someone wrap their arms around his waist.  
“Did you have fun by yourself?” Eirika pouted, “We looked all over for you, idiot brother!” 

“Do you we need to put a leash on you?” Innes asked, trailing behind Eirika with Tana next to him. “I knew of you to be careless, but leaving? Tch, have you lost all of your brain?” immediately he was jabbed in the ribs by his sister.   
“He can do what he pleases, Innes,” Tana said, “He’s a grown man - So are you! This is childish and you know it.”

 

Ephraim couldn’t remember the last time he shared a bed with Innes. Was it always this unpleasant? Innes had put a pillow in between the two to seperate them; ‘you’ll cling on me like a damn bastard’ Innes said. Ephraim tried to close his eyes but he couldn’t. He missed Innes and Tana, truly he did, but seeing them again only brought a sense of dread.  
This will be the first time they’ve spent the night in this house, all four of them, without his Father. Ephraim finds he can’t sleep again.


	5. Enchanting

“Me and Tana will be out this evening, can we trust you two alone?” Eirika asks as she puts on her old boots (the fancy ones they kept in the closet, rarely worn). “Maybe you should take Innes to see Lyon, heavens know i’ve been busy lately, plus he’s been wanting to see him.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“It’s the courteous thing to do, Ephraim.”

So the two took off as soon as Tana and Eirika did. It was a long walk to Lyon’s, it always was, and Ephraim wanted to be home before dark and before the storm (it’s been brewing all day and he knows that Eirika would hate to have him track mud all over the house again).   
“So, this witch,” Innes is first to speak as no one has for awhile, “What’s he like? I’ve never met one before. My father says they’re rather introverted.” Ephraim supposes that’s right, Lyon isn’t an outgoing person.  
“He’s...Quiet, and very smart. He’s very careful,” Ephraim’s drawing a blank trying to think of the right words to describe him, “Lyon’s a good person.” Innes laughed suddenly.  
“Oh, your total opposite then? I think I’m going to get along with him well.”

Soon enough, the two came to Lyon’s cottage. Warm and inviting still, with the chimney still puffing out smoke. However the inside, as Ephraim found when the door’s bell rang as they walked in, was totally different. It actually looked like a store. There was a counter there in the foyer, with a booklet sitting on top. Innes let out a disgusted noise.  
“The floors are all wet.” Truth be told, they were. Ephraim looked down at them. The floorboards were very shiny. He can’t remember the last time him and Eirika both had the free time to clean their house. There was a loud noise somewhere in the back.  
“Are you close with him?”   
“We’re friends...At least, I think of him as one”  
“You’d really trust a witch?” it wasn’t meant to be out rightly rude, but the question still stuck in the air after silence befell the both. “I’d be a hypocrite saying such things, seeing as why I’m here, but most witches I’ve met were wicked. They gave you what you want, of course, but their price always varied. Some would be lenient - the button of your shirt, a few strands of hair - but some I heard asked for much more than that.”  
“I paid in coins,” Ephraim affirmed, “Lyon is not shady I assure you so. He is very kind, perhaps you can learn a thing or two?” Innes scoffed at that, ready to rip Ephraim apart until someone came into the foyer. Lyon was carrying a bucket and a rag, seemingly very tired in his more casual clothes. His eyes lit up at seeing Ephraim, but quickly looked down upon seeing Innes.  
“Excuse me for being so,” he made a half motion to himself, “Didn’t expect people to come in today, but Ephraim I should have known.” Ah, his voice had that tone in it. Disappointment? No, fondness, the type that made Ephraim joyous to hear. “May I help the two of you?”  
“You’re the witch?” Innes asked. He eyed Lyon up and down in disbelief. “Pardon me, but you seem like a lost child - A very tall one….Taller than any witch I’ve seen.” Lyon looked down for a minute and looked back up. He seemed exhausted. Innes noticed this, “Sorry, I’ve come for an enchantment.” Lyon suddenly smiled.

“I can do that!” he assured, “I haven’t done it in such a long time, mind you, but I can assure you I was the best of my peers at doing such.” Lyon beckoned the two into his living room (cleaner than the times Ephraim had been here, but more cluttered). “Do you have it with you?”  
Innes proudly put down his bow, Nidhogg, on the table; a bow Ephraim was sure he had with him all these years. Lyon looked at the weapon, admiring it. “Forged of the best oak and deer antlers. I thought an enchantment would be most befitting of such a beauty.” Ephraim had to admit his weapon was very well maintained and beautiful, still kept together after all these years. Ephraim couldn’t remember the last time he had kept a lance for more than 3 months.  
“It is rather charming,” Lyon hums out happily, “I’ll be glad to enchant this for you. Anything specific?”  
“You do Specifics?”  
“Oh yes, I can enchant this bow to do many things. Last longer, hit harder...I can probably enchant it to be more effective against certain types of monsters, too.” Ephraim had to look away, the both of them looked like children lost in a sweet shop. Seeing Lyon’s smiling face was too much (part of his heart hated how it was direct at Innes - but was it really? More towards his bow).   
“I need not the strength, I am a humble man for such things. I’d like for her to last a little longer.” Inne’s eyes shone at Lyon, who looked down shyly in return (ugh! Disgusting...but why was it so?)  
“I can definitely do that for you. I shall fetch my materials and tea. It may take awhile” 

 

A while it did. Lyon came back with his gorgeous tea set, lavender with golden rims and flower etchings, and got to work. Ephraim lost track of time, it took so long….  
Ephraim only came to when Lyon’s hand raised, shaking with power and glowing. His eyes darkening as he muttered a spell that Ephraim couldn’t even understand. It was exuberating to him, seeing something so strange. Lyon suddenly stopped, leaned back a little, and sighed. His eyes closed and opened, beautiful purple eyes staring back.   
“I hope that’ll do, should last longer now.”   
“That was...A spectacle to watch, beautiful even.” Innes muttered back, sending Lyon into a miniature shock. Lyon was too humble to accept his praise. His praise that, to Ephraim, was a little too husky. “Your skill in magic is almost, perhaps even, on par with mine with the bow. I thank you, Lyon. Now, what is your payment?”  
“Normally I’d just take the bulk in coins, however,” Lyon’s eyes shone in such a charming way, Ephraim wouldn’t have known it to be Lyon, “Can you hit a squirrel in one shot?” Innes of course, takes the challenge.


	6. Knoll

Innes and Tana had left just as quickly as they had come. A few days seemed thinner then they did when they were younger. Tana had said her tearful goodbyes to Eirika, hugging her and wishing her well. ‘Come visit soon!’ she’d say, ‘I want to spoil you and your brother soon.’ Eirika and Ephraim never took that offer. They had been living off pay to pay for years now, it was normality.  
Soon as it was spring, summer had ushered in. The forest had grown greener, denser, with life as it shone vibrantly. The cobblestone pathways were completely overrun now. Ephraim had a hard time following them again. Lyon was known around now, a kind witch they say, a kind witch who offered his help to those who sought it. A kind man. Too kind, Ephraim had thought, too kind to the world that seeks to destroy such things.

Ephraim hadn’t heard of him lately. He turned himself away as soon as jobs started rushing in. He needed the money to help support Eirika and himself. Yet when the night is still, he awakes to his empty bed and contemplates. Is he faring well? Has he grown into those old robes; the robes that, according to tradition, he must wear? Ephraim blinks slowly and downs what’s left of the potion.

****

A knock at the door and the twins stopped themselves. “Who could that be? A job offerer?” Eirika asked, patting her hands down and setting their plates aside on the table. “It’s way too early - Wait here, and don’t eat all the eggs this time.” Eirika left, and almost immediately Ephraim started to pile his plate with the eggs. He started to pile on the bacon too, until Eirika came back in and shot him a glare. “Ephraim, save some for me and for our guest.” A dark figure came behind her, and Ephraim lit up.  
It was Lyon! No, wait, it wasn’t. The stranger undid his hood, and while he was dressed like Lyon, he wasn’t. His hair was shorter and more neatly done, and his eyes were dark and stern. “Good evening,” his voice was deeper than Lyon’s too, “I don’t intend to stay long. Please, eat without me.” Eirika pulled a chair for him anyways, and got a cup for him too. The stranger thanked her.   
“You remind me of Lyon,” Eirika says as she pours the man a cup of tea. “Your robes are rather similar. Are you two related? Twins perhaps?” hopeful as she says this. Ephraim stays silent and observes. His posture is weird. Reminds him of when the men came and…...Ephraim looks down.  
“No, I’m afraid not. I do think of Lyon like a little brother however,” he takes a long sip of the tea and hums, putting it down lightly. “I am Knoll, a shamen of Grado. I’ve come to see Lyon, but it appears I have gotten lost. Terribly sorry to intrude, I really am.” Eirika smiles at him and leans over the table to grab the man an apple from the basket.  
“You’ve traveled far, please eat. After breakfast, Ephraim can take you to visit Lyon.”  
“Eirika, you can go with him. I’ll stay and clean up,” Ephraim doesn’t want to go see him. Ephraim never thought he’d think that, but here he is. Eirika shoots him a look. Suppose it has to be him, suppose it has to always be him. Ephraim gets up. “I’ll take you now then. I’ll get dressed.”  
****

Lyon’s cottage came into view after about an hour of walking. Knoll seemed tired, very tired, and he was glad that his destination had been met. The two started to walk up to the porch, but Knoll’s head turned slightly. “I think he’s in the garden,” Ephraim turns to look too, and he can see the gate wide open. Knoll headed in first.  
The garden was lively. It was bustling with strange flora and crops, and Ephraim thought he’d seen a bee house too. Does Lyon sell honey now? He’d have to pick some up for Eirika. Knoll treaded carefully. “Are you acquainted with Lyon?”  
“We’re friends.” Knoll seemed a bit taken aback by this, stopping now and turning to him. This garden seemed so huge. “I’d never expect that,” the sentence didn’t contain malice, “Lyon is usually shy around folk like you. I’m...Glad you’re friends.” Ephraim is glad too, but he doesn’t say anything. The two eventually found Lyon who was attending to some roses. He examined one and unrooted it, placing it inside a basket he had with him. Wiping the sweat off of his face and dirt onto himself, he turned.  
His eyes, oh god his beautiful eyes, they lit up and Ephraim saw so many emotions in them. “Ephraim! Knoll! Oh my gods,” he struggled to get up as quick as he could, and ran to meet them and in the process, Knoll lost his balance as he tried to contain Lyon. “I’ve missed you so, it’s been years! Oh, you’ve really haven’t - Ephraim! I’m so sorry” he was fumbling now, “I should have written to you! I should have, ah, I’ve been busy and-” he took a breath. “Okay, let’s move this into the house okay? I’ll make tea.”

Ephraim wasn’t much of a tea person but he never turned Lyon down.


	7. Life seeks to destroy those who are kind, I know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Knoll Fire Emblem is my favorite character and I shall die on this hill! Thanks!
> 
> Add him to FE:H please,,

“This tea…” Knoll spoke warmly, his fingers grasped around the lovely tea cup.

“We use to have it all the time back home,” Lyon clasped his hands together and laughed. “I couldn’t brew the stuff at the time, but I hope I improved - I’ve been improving a lot! I’ve gotten many customers these past months, I even enchanted a bow!” Lyon’s eyes lit up with wonder and he radiated an aura that screamed ‘Praise me! Praise me!’ Knoll buried himself back into the teacup while Ephraim stared at his.

Suddenly, the older mage placed his cup upon the table with intent. Knoll straightened himself out a tad, his shoulders now tense. “My...Friend,” he struggled to say it, his hands intertwining awkwardly. “I bring news...But I’m afraid this must be done in secret if you will,” the man turned to Ephraim. Ephraim knew what will happen once he leaves. Ephraim  _ knew  _ what was coming. He was left alone too when those men came and broke the ‘news’ to him. Lyon turned to Ephraim slightly, his eyes softening.

“I suppose so, but Ephraim you can just leave the room if you’d like. In fact, you can help yourself to the kitchen. I’m sure there must be something to your tastes.” Ephraim found himself hesitating. Were he the man he was years ago, he’d slam his cup on the table and demand to be there with Lyon, but he was older now. Ephraim placed his cup down, as gentle as he could though it still clinked, and gathered himself to leave. He decided the kitchen would be a better place.

  
  


****

 

Ephraim’s hands tightened, he looked upon the men in front of him with disbelief. Orson spoke first, “Ephraim I’m so very sorry - “ Ephraim’s hands slammed onto the table. 

“You’re lying!” he yelled, “My father defeated? It can’t be, no, it can’t be!” anger lit inside him as he knocked over the few good glasses his father had and shattered them on the floor.

 

****

 

Ephraim responded to the crash quickly yet he remained stagnant. His hands, fumbling, found themselves in his pockets. There was complete and utter silence again. Soon after, Knoll emerged with his hood on and his eyes downcast. Knoll gritted his teeth and he trembled slightly; whatever was spoken clearly affected the both of them.

“Ephraim, forgive me for thrusting this onto you,” Knoll looked back up and held out his hands. “Please keep my friend company and if you can, when he is better, give this letter to him. He’s terribly distraught.”

“Are you leaving?”

“Not from town. Lyon surely cursed my name as of now, staying near him in such a state isn’t an option. I shall come again soon and recollect Lyon when he isn’t so…” Knoll shook his head and turned around, “I shall be back again. That is certain.” Ephraim stood silent and he looked down at the letter he was given. It was addressed to Lyon and signed by a man Ephraim never had heard of. Vigarde, boldly written. 

Pocketing it, Ephraim had no choice but to console Lyon. He was determined to help him, but god what a sight: Lyon laid on the floor around shattered porcelain, spilled tea, and blood. His eyes fastened closed as he clutched himself, alternating from grasping onto his own arm and covering his mouth to stifle his sobs. 

 

****

Eirika cried into his shoulder loudly, an ugly cry ripping its way from her throat. Ephraim’s arms found themselves around her but it did little to calm her in such a state. 

“I can’t believe it,” she cried, “Father wouldn’t! He couldn’t, oh Ephraim, he couldn’t have left us like..!” but he did. There were only two of them now. 

 

****

Ephraim stood for a long time in the doorway but he didn’t know what to do. Hug him? Console him like he was asked to? Lyon wasn’t Eirika, would he really accept a hug after such a traumatic talk? 

“Lyon, my friend, I…” Ephraim tried finding the right words with such limited vocabulary. “Don’t pity me, Ephraim,” cold words they were, “Such a disgusting thing I am, cursed, despicable!” tears over flowed (Lyon wasn’t Eirika, but he sure did cry like she did). Ephraim’s boots thundered towards Lyon and stopped just short of him. 

“I believe Eirika calls it empathy,” Ephraim lowered himself to be eye level with him. “Lyon, I’m so sorry for whatever has happened,” he had a pretty good idea but decided not to say, “Going through this alone is hard. I have been through the same thing.”

“Yet you’re still standing!” Lyon said through his teeth, “Yet you walk with such prowess! How could you have gotten over  _ this _ ?”

“I had Eirika with me,” Ephraim’s hands found themselves holding onto Lyon’s shoulders (the shoulders that shook terribly). “Lyon...I’ll stay here with you until you feel better, okay? Go get changed and I’ll patch your wounds.” Lyon hadn’t a complaint, he couldn’t muster one anyways. 

 

  
  
  



End file.
